LO IMPOSIBLE
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Lidia y Tsurugi se van de vacaciones a Tailandia para pasar las navidades con sus hijos y la novia de su hijo mayor. Pero... el 26 de Diciembre... mientras estaban en la piscina... ocurrió lo devastador un tsunami... Allí... Tsurugi itenta ayudar a dos de sus hijos y a la novia de su hijo. UNA HISTORIA REAL... -con el oc de Kim Natsuyaki, Lau911 y el de Tamuky2- Fic versión IEGO


**Aquí traigo el fic de 'Lo Imposible' a la versión de la familia Tsurugi (no YAOI) : Tsurugi, Lidia, Rensuke, Ichiro y Hikari (Michelle gommen QwQ mi pobre pequeña no sale QwQ soy una mala madre) Osea... que... me tendré que apañar la vida para meter a algunos personajes más de IEGO x'D pero la enfermera que sale es Hikari *-* eso esta claro x'D que comience el fic:**

_El 26 de Diciembre de 2004 el tsunami más devastador registrado hasta la fecha golpeó las cosas del sudeste asiático._

_Las vidas de innumerables familias en todo el mundo cambiaron para siempre._

_**Esta es la **__**verdadera historia**__** de una de esas familias**_

Un avión volaba encima de un mar de un color azul muy bonito. Ese avión iba rumbo a Tailandia. Dentro de ese avión había muchas personas. Y estaban sentadas en asientos de 3. El avión era muy grande porque había muchas personas dentro de él.

Entre ellas una mujer de cabellos verdes largos y lisos con mechas rubias, ojos azules metalizados y una piel clara. Leía un libro pero una de las páginas se le cayó. La mujer de cabellos rubios cogió la pagina del libro. Al lado de ella había un chico de 14 años de edad, de cabello azul oscuro con unas mechitas verdes y un mechón rebelde saliendo de su cabeza, ojos ámbar, puntas en los ojos y tez pálida. Este dibujaba sobre un papel.

-Otra vez.- se quejó un hombre de cabello azul oscuro con una especie de mechón rebelde saliendo de su cabeza, ojos ámbar con puntas debajo de ellos y piel pálida.- ¿Has conectado la alarma antes de salir?- le preguntó a la de cabello verde.

-Sí, es lo último que he echo.- asintió la mujer.

-No.. yo he sido el último en salir y yo no la he conectado.

-No...cariño, yo he salido la última, y la he conectado.- dijo Lidia mirando a su marido.- Te lo prometo.

-Esta bien, ¿seguro?

-Sí.- contestó la peli-verde otra vez.

-No, no eh eh, el último he sido yo.- el chico que estaba dibujando miró a su padre.- Porque volví a entrar, eso quiere decir que no esta conectada. Porque yo no la conecte.

-Bueno.- la mujer movió los brazos y luego dejó de moverlos.- Entonces cuando volvamos nos encontraremos a un montón de hippies durmiendo en nuestra cama.

-¿Como cuando ibas a la universidad?- comentó el hombre.

Los dos empezaron a reir. De repente hubo turbulencias en el avión y Lidia se agarró al asiento y el chico que había al lado se rió de ella.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, son turbulencias Lidia.- dijo el de cabello azul oscuro a la peli-verde.

-Por favor, abrocharse los cinturones, vamos a aterrizar.

Una chica de cabellos azul oscuro, ojos ámbar con puntas debajo de estos, piel pálida y unos 13 años de edad, se puso delante de Lidia.

-¿Que haces? Tienes que sentarte vamos a aterrizar.

-Rensuke no me habla mamá. Y a su novia Ayaka tampoco, no nos hace caso a ninguna- dijo la chica.

-Sientaté aquí.-Lidia comenzó a quitarse el cinturón para dejar sentar a su hijo.

-¿Pero porque?- preguntó la chica

-Sientate aquí.- ordenó otra vez su madre.

-Pero yo no he echo nada.- se quejó la chica.

-Venga, vamos, va. Sientate.- Lidia se levantó de su asiento.- No pasa nada. Abrochate el cinturón.

La chica se abrochó el cinturón cono su madre ordenó.

Lidia se dirigió al asiento en donde estaba su hijo antes, se sentó al lado de un chico de cabellos verdes con mechas rubias y azules, ojos azul metalizado con puntas debajo de estos y piel clara. Tenía 15 años de edad. Y a su lado una chica de cabellos castaños atados en una trenza, ojos verdes y piel un poco morenita. Ella tenía 14 años de edad.

-Rensuke- su madre lo miró y le quitó los cascos.- Rensuke.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo de mala gana Rensuke mirando a su madre.

-Podrías ser más simpático con tu hermano y con Ayaka, tu hermano esta asustado.

-Vaya, menuda novedad, todo le asusta- dijo Rensuke en un tono burlón.

Volvieron a haber turbulencias y Lidia se agarró al asiento muerta de miedo y Ayaka al brazo del otro.

-No me gustan las turbulencias.- comentó Ayaka.

Rensuke rió por lo bajo y miró a Ayaka y después a su madre.- ¿Me pregunto a quien habrá salido?- preguntó riendo a su madre.- Jajajajaja

El avión ya aterrizó en el aeropuerto.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

_**Khao Lak, Tailandia, Nochebuena.**_

Una furgoneta se veía conduciendo por una de las calles de Tailandia. Cuando llegó a su destino, alguien abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y de allí comenzaron a salir 6 personas.

- Cogedlo todo.- dijo Tsurugi.- No os olvidéis nada.

-Ichiro, tu mochila.- se escuchó decir a Lidia dentro de la furgoneta.

-¿Estas grabando?- preguntó Ayaka a su novio Rensuke mientras ella cogía su mochila del maletero.

-Sí.- contestó como si nada.

-¡A mi no me grabes!- Ayaka le dió con toda su mochila a Rensuke, Ayaka no quería que Rensuke la grabara, no tenía ganar de mirar a una cámara.

-¿Han estado ya en Khao Lak?- preguntó un hombre Tailandés a la familia. Se ve que ese hombre era el que les iba a enseñar todo el recinto.

-No.- contestó Tsurugi.- Es la primera vez.

-Es la mejor época del año para venir.- dijo de nuevo el hombre.

Rensuke seguía grabando al lado de Ayaka e Ichiro, mientras Tsurugi y Lidia prestaban atención al hombre y Hikari estaba subida en un carro donde llevaban las maletas.

-Los hoteles están llenos, pero esto es muy tranquilo, y muy familiar.- comentó el hombre enseñando cada parte del hotel a la familia

-Ves Ayaka, familiar.- le dijo Rensuke en tono burlón a Ayaka.

-No es mi culpa que mis padres no hayan podido venir... pero por lo menos estoy contigo.- eso hizo que Rensuke sonrojara.- Pero te dije que no me grabaras.- a la hija de Shindou le salió una venita en la cabeza.

-El Hulkim Beache Resorte es nuevo, hemos abierto hace una semana le va a encantar.

-Genial- comentó Tsurugi.

-Eh, disculpe pero...reservamos una habitación en la tercera planta con vistas al mar- le dijo Lidia al hombre.

-Lo se, lo sentimos, ha habido un error, pero creemos – el hombre movió una cortina de una de las habitaciones.- Que esto les gustará más.

Ayaka y Hikari comenzaron a investigar la casa, era muy grande. El suelo parecía de madera brillante y las paredes igual. Las camas eran todas blancas, porque sus sabanas eran blancas.

-¿De donde sois?

-De japón.- dijo el peli-azulado.

-No parece japones.- comentó el hombre mientras Hikari abría un armario enorme, pero dentro de él no había nada.

- Es que... trabajo allí.- contestó Kyousuke al hombre.

-¿Y usted?- preguntó a la de mechas rubias.- ¿No trabaja?

-Soy médico- contestó la peli-verde**- **No ejerzo ahora mismo, cuido... de los niños.- sonrió.

-Ya veo, la han ascendido.

-Jejeje.

Rensuke abrió el frigorífico y se puso a mirar lo que había y cogió una lata de coca cola.- Mamá.

-¿Sí?- preguntó su madre.

-Puedo tomarme una por favor.- pidió el chico.

-Rensuke, si tienes sed.- comenzó a decir la peli-verde.

-Bebeté un zumo o un vaso de agua.- interrumpieron Kyousuke, Ichiro, Hikari y Ayaka diciendo todos a la vez lo mismo.

Rensuke dejó la lata con cara de fastidio. Él se quería beber esa coca cola.

-Eso es.- dijo la madre.

-Chicos, venid a ver esto.- les dijo Kyousuke.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó la madre.

Todos salieron a fuera a contemplar las vistas al mar.

-No veo nada.- se quejó Hikari.

-A sí sube.- Kyousuke cogió a su hija y la puso en sus hombros.

-¿Nos podemos bañar?- preguntó Ichiro.

-Es verdad, es precioso.- comentó Ayaka.

Ahora... lo que se veía era el mar. Ese mar azul.

Dentro de esa habitación, se veía a Lidia poniendose un vestido de color verde pastel y un moño bajo al lado izquiero con un pasador en forma de flor roja.

-Ahhh.- gritó una pequeña niña rubia para luego agarrar los mofletes de su madre.

Era de noche y todo el mundo cenaba a la luz de la luna. Todos cenaban en el mismo lugar, había muchas mesas con comida y cada familia estaba sentada en una de ellas. Era Nochebuena. Ayaka le sonrió a Rensuke mientras cenaba.

-¡10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!- Rensuke, Ayaka, Ichiro y Hikari corrían a toda velocidad para coger su especie de Globo Yeepeng; una especie de farolillo bastante ancho de color naranja con una luz en su interior; y soltarlo. Cuando dijeron 1, la soltaron. Todos se pusieron a reir de la alegría y a dar palmas.

Tsurugi y Lidia se dieron un beso. Mientras que los otros miraban como su Globo Yeepeng volaba.

-¿Veis el nuestro?- preguntó el pali-azulado a todos los demás.

-¡El nuestro o sube!- se quejó la peli-azulada.

-Sí, es ese.- señaló Lidia.

-Sí, si que sube.- rió Kyousuke.

-No es cierto, va mas lento que los otros.- se volvió a quejar Hikari para que luego Kyousuke la cogieran en alto.

-Mira. Esta subiendo. - señaló Kyousuke.- Mira, los esta alcanzando, los esta alcanzando.

-Sí los esta alcanzando.- comentó Ayaka.

-No papá, va en dirección contraria.- dijo el peli-verde a su padre.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

Ya en la noche, Rensuke, Ichiro, Ayaka y Hikari dormian en la misma habitación. Lidia, quitó un libro de la cama de Ichiro y les apagó la luz. Luego, se dirigió a la cama de Hikari para colocarle la cabeza en la almohada. Kyousuke por su parte tapaba a Rensuke y Ayaka, que estaban durmiendo en la misma cama

**-**¿Ha quedado algo de vino?- preguntó Tsurugi a su mujer. Ella hizo un gesto para saber que quedaba poco.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

En la mañana, Kyousuke y Lidia entraban en la habitación de los jóvenes mientras ellos dormian. Kyousuke iba grabando con la cámara de su hijo mayor.

-Duermen como troncos...- susurró la peli-verde.

-He cariño...- Kyousuke se puso al lado de su hija Hikari.

-Ya es Navidad.- dijo Lidia al lado de Ichiro y toncandolo para que despertara.

-Hikari, despierta.- la chica abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar.- Buenos días.

-Ayaka...- susurró Lidia.- Despierta...

Ayaka abrió los ojos.

-Baja... vamos a hacerle una cosa con la que te vas a reir... a Rensuke...

-Pfff pfff.- el padre toco el culo de Rensuke.

-Dejame.- sobresaltó de repente Rensuke cogiendo la almohada para tirarla a su padre mientras su madre lo cogia del pie.

-¿Pero que haces?- se quejó el peli-verde antes de caer al suelo y ser abrazado por su madre.

-Jajajaja.- se rió Ayaka.

-Ya es Navidad.- sonrió el padre.

-¡Una moneda!- exclamó Ichiro cogiendo la moneda mientras seguían el camino de las monedas.

-¡Son de chocolate!- comentó Rensuke.

-¡Las monedas llegan por aquí!.- Ayaka dijo a la vez que Hikari.

-¡Oh mamá vamos afuera!- Hikari abrió la puerta.

-¡No!¡No esperad, esperad, esperad!¡ De uno en uno!

Todos comenzaron a abrir sus regalos. Hikari tenía un juego para la Wii.

-Woo, un telescopio que pasada.- dijo Kyousuke a Ayaka.

-¡Ala!¡Que chal tan bonito!-exclamó Lidia.

-Me encanta, gracias cariño.

-De nada mi amor.

-Digo, Santa Claus.

-¿Y eso que es Ichiro?- preguntó su padre.

-Un balón de fútbol firmado por todos los del Raimon.- se sorprendió.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

Por la mañana, la familia Tsurugi se dirigió a la playa. No había nadie, solo estaban ellos y Ayaka.

-¡Tira Ichiro!- gritó su hermano peli-verde.

-¡Gol!- exclamó Ichiro contentísimo.

-¡Bieeen!- Ayaka exclamó.

-¡Muy bien Rensuke!- exclamó Hikari mientras Rensuke daba una pirueta hacia atrás y una voltereta también.

-¡Ahhh!¡Jajajaja!- Kyousuke fue a abrazar a su hijo.

Todos estaban ahora buceando y mirando los peces que había. Ichiro entontró a un pez de color naranja con rayas blancas en una anemona... seria un pez payaso. No se podía decir que eso era horrible... porque... era precioso. Rensuke se dirigió al lugar en donde Ayaka buceaba y la abrazó por la espalda haciendo que la chica hiciera acto seguido y darle a Rensuke. Claro... todo debajo del agua.

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

Por la noche, Hikari se acercó a la habitación de sus padres sigilosamente. La pobre no podía dormir. Lidia vio a su hija y encendió la luz y dejó entrar a Hikari en su cama.

-Mamá...¿podemos ir a ver las estrellas?- preguntó la chica mirando a su madre.

-Mañana cielo...

-Vale...

-Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo bonito.- susurró la madre al oido de esta

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

La mañana llegó otra vez y esta vez la familia Tsurugi y la hija de Shindou y Kim fueron a la piscina de Khao Lak. La que había en el hotel.

Rensuke e Ichiro estaban jugando al ping-pong en una de las mesas que estaba al lado de la piscina

-Mami...

-Si

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó Hikari.

-Un minuto, juega con Rensuke mientras.

Lidia se dirigió a donde Kyousuke estaba y lo encontró con el móvil.

-Es increible... no tienes remedio ¿eh?- Lidia se sentó en una de las butacas.- Te esconderé el móvil para que no lo encuentres.

-E-Estaba mirando lo de la... casa por la que hemos echo una oferta en Japón.

-Mentiroso- rió su mujer.

Kyousuke se levanto de la butaca y se sentó en ella.- Me han mandado un mensaje diciendo.- Lidia estaba prestando atención a lo que su esposo decía.- No podemos hacer el mismo trabajo, ya sabes que significa eso.

-Pero..¿no te van a despedir? Les saldría demasiado caro no te preocupes.

-Me preocupo porque...no podemos permitírnoslo ¿verdad?

-¡Eh papá, ven a jugar!- gritó Rensuke a su padre haciendo que este miraba de donde provenía la voz.

-Pues volveré a trabajar... creo que ya va siendo hora.

-¿En Japón?

-No...¿quieres volver a casa?

-No estaría tan mal ¿no?

-Ya lo hablaremos. Me voy a jugar con los niños.

-¡Cogela Tsurugi-san!- Ayaka le lazó el balón al padre de su novio.

Kyousuke se tiró al agua con Rensuke, Ichiro, Ayaka y Hikari.

-Llevas el bañador más feo que he visto en mi vida.- comentó su hijo mayor.

-Feo, feo.- dijo Hikari.

-Feo, te vas a enterar.- Kyousuke llevó a Hikari a donde estaba Ichiro.

-Jajajaja.- rió Ichiro.

Una mujer echaba crema solar en la espalda de un hombre, que pudiera que ese hombre fuera su marido.

-¡Rensuke!- exclamó su padre para que luego le pasara el balón.

Una mujer prepara un zumo cuando la batidora se le paró de repente.

Una brisa comenzó a levantarse de repente.

-Pasa.- dijo Rensuke a Ayaka.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Kyousuke.- Ve a por ella Rensuke, venga.

Una de las hojas del libro de Lidia salió volando haciendo que la peli-verde se levantara y fuera a por ella. Rensuke iba detrás de la pelota y la paró con el pié. Lidia llegó a donde la hoja estaba en un cristal en el que había agua, la cosa que extrañaba a Lidia. Entonces todos oyeron un estruendo, el suelo tremía y un ruido de olas estaba cada vez mas cercano. De repente, la ola apareció en frente de todos los que estaban en la piscina. Todo el mundo corría como locos. Todos los cristales de el hotel se rompían.

-¡Kyousuke los niños!- gritó de repente Lidia.

-¡Rensuke!- gritó Tsurugi y después Ayaka.

-¡Papá, Ayaka!

Tsurugi cogió a Hikari y a Ichiro mientras Ayaka corría detrás, pero la ola le dio de lleno a los cuatro y se los llevó por delante.

-¡Rensuke!- gritó su madre a todo pulmón.

Rensuke tiró la pelota y se metió dentro del agua de la piscina

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó el peli-verde debajo del agua mientras el agua del tsunami pasaba por encima de el.

Estaba todo oscuro cuando Lidia abrió los ojos bajo el agua, se elevó abrazada a una palmera grande y al ver el agua sucia con la enorme corriente, empezó a gritar esperando a que alguien la oyera. Gritaba sin parar pero era inútil, la isla estaba llena de agua y el ruido de la corriente sofocaba los gritos desesperados de la mujer, pero no sofocaban los gritos de un niño que pedía ayuda. Lidia pareció reconocer a su hijo aunque aún dudava.

-¿Rensuke?- pregunto aún con un tono alto.

-¡Mamá!- grito Rensuke sin poder sujetarse a nada e yendo a la corriente del agua.

-¡Rensuke!- gritó Lidia soltándose de la palmera y nadando en dirección a su hijo, el agua le daba dificutad de moverse lo que hacia con que la mujer se undiera y se volviera a la superficie. Rensuke estaba a metros de distancia gritando ayuda, el niño se undia cada dos por tres, cuando subia a la supericie gritaba ayuda.

-¡Ayudame! ¡Ayudame! ¡Sacame de aquí!- gritaba el chico sofocado por el agua.

-¡Rensuke! –gritó Lidia yendo otra vez al fondo y llevando de seguida con un trozo de madera en el pecho, volvió a la superficie gritando del dolor. Rensuke por fin logro sujetarse en algo y se giró para buscar a su madre, pero su madre paso por el gritando.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritaba Rensuke.

-¡Rensuke quedate ahí! ¡Quedate ahí!- gritaba de mientras Lidia iba yendo con la corriente.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Rensuke, y sin hacer caso a lo que la madre le había dicho, se suelta y va hacia su madre. Lidia al ver lo que hace su hijo empezó a gritar otra vez.

-¡Rensuuuke sujétate a algo! ¡Rensuke!- gritó Lidia, Rensuke siguió nadando hasta que se topo con un trozo de metal y se intentó subir en el. Lidia nadaba a contracorriente, cuando el trozo la alcanzo ella se intento subir también y le dio la mano a su hijo para que no se despegase del trozo en el que estaban sujetos.

-¡ Quiero irme a casa!- gritó Rensuke al ser ayudado por su madre, las manos mojadas se resbalaron entre si y se soltaron, con dificultad ambos gritaban e intentaban coger la mano del otro, pero el trozo choco contra una palmera que estaba en medio del camino y volcó, haciendo con que tanto Lidia como Rensuke volviesen al agua. Lidia se hundía, pero con un impulso volvió a subir a buscar a su hijo que se ahogaba.

-¡Rensuke! ¡Rensuke!- gritó fuerte al perder a su hijo de vista. La mujer era llevada por el agua y se empezaba ahogar. Mientras Rensuke consiguió salir del agua, con un buen coger de aire, Lidia vió a su hijo y le llamó.

-¡Rensuke!-gritó.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Rensuke desesperado al ver la madre sumergirse bajo el agua.

De repente un llanto se escuchó en un coche y Rensuke se quedó mirando hacia la dirección del coche mientras se hundía y volvía a salir del agua.

**Primera parte acabada ;D lo escribimos entre ****barbaracds2010**** y yo (Melanie) **

**tardamos en total toda la mañana entera para escribir esto ^-^ espero que os aya gustado, hasta la próxima! ;D**


End file.
